


My Little Brother

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander (2004) RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon arriva sul set di "Alexander" per difendere Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ehi, irlandese del cazzo!”  
Jonathan si girò di scatto, un piede sopra il predellino della roulotte, la porta aperta davanti a lui.  
“Chi sei?” chiese stupito. Un uomo uscì dall’ombra, venendo verso di lui con studiata lentezza; non lo aveva mai visto prima, non era uno della troupe, né tanto meno uno degli attori principali. Forse una comparsa…  
Lo studiò spaventato: era più basso di lui, ma più muscoloso. E anche più minaccioso, almeno a giudicare dallo sguardo.  
“Chi sei?” ripeté “Cosa vuoi da me?”  
“Chi sono io non deve interessarti. È più importante perché sono qui.” Si fermò davanti a lui. “Sono qui per fartela pagare.”  
La paura si era trasformata in terrore; Jonathan tentò di entrare in fretta dentro la roulotte, lasciandolo fuori, ma lo sconosciuto fu più veloce: lo spinse sul pavimento, facendogli sbattere la testa e poi richiuse la porta dentro di sé. L’attore capì di essere in trappola.  
“Cosa… cosa vuoi farmi?” balbettò “Cosa ti ho fatto?” Strisciò verso la parete e ci si appoggiò contro, le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto.  
L’americano – come si capiva dal suo accento marcato – si accostò alla porta ed rimase a fissarlo con un ghigno sadico sulle labbra. I minuti che passavano erano scanditi dal cuore di Jonathan che batteva all’impazzata: si sentiva ormai prossimo all’infarto, quando l’uomo parlò.  
“Sono Shannon Leto, il fratello di Jared.”  
“Cosa?” L’attore tirò un sospiro di sollievo “Allora è tutto uno scherzo di quella checca isterica.”  
Fece per alzarsi, ma Shannon fu un fulmine: lo afferrò per i capelli e lo strattonò, facendolo urlare.  
“Non ti permetto di parlare così di lui, capito?” gli sputò in faccia.  
“Scu… scusa…” ansimò Jonathan, mentre una lacrima di dolore gli scendeva sulla guancia.  
“Sei solo un lurido bastardo!” sibilò “Ti farò passare la voglia di parlar male del mio fratellino. Capito, stronzo di un irlandese?” etto questo lo fece ricadere sul pavimento come uno stracciocapito stronzo di un irlandese?lo urlare.  
rta dentro di sé. Detto questo lo fece ricadere sul pavimento come uno straccio.  
“Io non gli ho fatto niente…” sussurrò Jonathan, tentando di chiudersi a riccio per evitare di essere picchiato.  
“Ah sì?” Shannon lo fermò, bloccandogli le braccia a terra. “Vuoi dirmi che sei sempre stato bravo con lui?”  
L’irlandese si leccò le labbra, cercando di pensare ad una scusa, una qualsiasi. Non solo non era stato bravo, ma aveva infierito su di lui in ogni modo: se Jared aveva raccontato tutto al fratello, allora sapeva anche che aveva definito la madre, Constance, ‘una che la dà via al primo che passa, senza neanche farsi pagare’. Era uno scherzo, però: se Jared non l’aveva capito, mica era colpa sua! Lui si divertiva a dar fastidio all’americano; dopotutto erano adulti, che male c’era nello scherzare un po’?  
“Era uno… scherzo…” mormorò.  
“Scherzo? L’hai spinto in terra, facendogli male. Lo hai offeso, hai offeso nostra madre. L’hai messo in ridicolo davanti a tutta la troupe. E sarebbe uno scherzo?” Gli occhi di Shannon erano rossi di rabbia repressa. “Ora te lo faccio vedere io come si scherza!” E alzò il pugno, pronto a vibrarlo sul naso dell’irlandese.  
Jonathan chiuse gli occhi e lo supplicò con voce tremante. “No! Ti prego, non farlo! Io… io posso pagarti per dimenticare il torto.”  
“Pagarmi?” L’americano rise. “Non mi servono i tuoi soldi.”  
“Non parlavo di soldi, ma di altro.” L’attore aprì gli occhi e si leccò di nuovo le labbra, stavolta con voluttà. Perplesso, Shannon abbassò il braccio.  
Le ginocchia di Jonathan si adagiarono sui suoi fianchi, le gambe nude – era ancora con il costume di Cassandro addosso – lo intrappolarono a sé. Gli occhi azzurri non si staccarono da quelli del batterista.  
“Se lo vuoi, posso farmi perdonare senza bisogno di usare la violenza.”  
“Sei solo una troia” bofonchiò Shannon con un sorrisetto. L’irlandese incassò l’offesa senza scomporsi: aveva capito dal tono dell’altro che la proposta non gli dispiaceva per niente.  
“Se ora mi lasci…”  
“Zitto! Sono io che comando.”  
Lo schiaffo che gli rifilò fu talmente forte da fargli voltare la testa di lato. Jonathan provò ad protestare, ma l’americano lo baciò con violenza, schiacciandolo a terra col peso del suo corpo. Credeva di soffocare, gli mancava l’aria e si sentiva il petto oppresso da quello dell’altro. Le mani di Shannon, intanto, si erano fatte strada sotto al gonnellino da antico macedone e tentavano di abbassare la biancheria: una lotta che si concluse con uno strappo secco.  
Lo sentì armeggiare con i jeans, poi gli infilò di nuovo la lingua in bocca, mentre lo penetrava. Prese a fotterlo con affondi veloci, mordendogli la pelle del collo e le spalle; con quel ritmo raggiunse in fretta l’orgasmo, lasciandosi ricadere subito dopo sul corpo di Jonathan, che sbuffò scocciato e lo spinse di lato.  
“Idiota!”  
“Non ti è piaciuto?” chiese Shannon confuso.  
“Certo che no! Guarda qua!” Gli mostrò i danni al costume. “Lo sai che Oliver domani mi farà il culo per questo?”  
“Ma io…”  
“Ma io cosa? Possibile che voi Leto non abbiate neanche un po’ di cervello? Cosa ti avevo detto, eh?”  
“Tu avevi detto che dovevo prenderti con la violenza…” borbottò il batterista con lo sguardo basso.  
“Ti avevo anche detto che dovevi portarmi sul letto, spogliarmi e solo allora scoparmi!” L’attore si rimise in piedi, rosso in volto. “Fuori, rifacciamolo!”  
“Dai, è già la quarta volta, sono stanco...” si lamentò Shannon, tentando di intenerirlo. Jonathan però era irremovibile.  
“Fuori!” strillò “La rifacciamo finché non viene come si deve! E vedi di ricordarti le battute stavolta!”  
Brontolando, l’americano obbedì, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a farsi venire l’ennesima erezione.  
Accidenti a lui e a quando si era innamorato di un attore!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E alla fine Jared scopre la verità...

“Jared, non è come pensi…” balbettò Shannon, coprendosi alla bell’e meglio col lenzuolo. Accanto a lui, Jonathan se ne stava a braccia incrociate, incurante delle proprie nudità esposte. Si appoggiò al guanciale con la schiena e rivolse un sorrisetto ironico all’intruso che aveva appena fatto irruzione della roulotte.  
“Non è come penso?!” strillò l’attore, gli occhi blu più spalancati del solito. “Allora spiegami com’è!”  
Shannon tentò di parlare, ma la voce di Jonathan si impose. “Vuoi un disegnino, deficiente che non sei altro? Io e tuo fratello abbiamo scopato.”  
La mandibola di Jared cadde verso il basso mentre fissava l’irlandese con un odio tale che lo avrebbe incenerito all’istante se ne avesse avuto il potere. “Come avete potuto!” sibilò.  
“Semplice. Lo sai che tuo fratello ce l’ha bello grosso, vero?” A quelle parole, il batterista si lasciò scivolare sotto le coperte, sperando di diventare invisibile. “Non lo sai? Beh, allora te lo dico io. Allora ce l’ha più o meno… così!” E allargò le braccia, mostrando una distanza di quasi trenta centimetri.  
Via via che Jonathan parlava, Jared si trasformava in una statua di cera, fermo immobile sulla porta.  
"Quindi, siccome non mi entrava – non che abbia il buco stretto, si intende... figurati, con tutti i cazzi che ho preso! – dicevo, siccome non mi entrava, ha dovuto ammorbidirmi con un bel rimming e con una buona dose di lubrificante. Dopo scivolava meglio che sul ghiaccio!" L'irlandese si concesse un bel sorriso stronzo. "Ovviamente ci ho messo anche del mio, insomma sono bravo nel fare i pompini, puoi chiederlo anche al cameraman biondo, quello che assomiglia a Brad Pitt, ma molto più figo. Hai presente? Quello che ha rifiutato un certo attorucolo americano di nome Jared Leto!"  
Gli occhi dell'americano si riempirono di lacrime di frustrazione.  
"Come osi! Io... io..."  
"Cos'è, sei geloso perché nessuno te lo mette in culo?"  
"Io... io..."  
"Sai cosa dovresti fare? Fatti tatuare sulle chiappe 'Svendita' e vai in giro con la gonnellina alzata, magari raccatti qualcosa."  
"Io... VI ODIO!"  
Da vera 'drama queen' se ne andò, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Shannon, che fino ad allora se ne era rimasto zitto, indeciso se difendere il fratello, dare ragione al compagno o suicidarsi (la terza opzione era quella più appetibile, al momento), scattò in piedi urlando: "Jay!"  
"Vieni qui, idiota" lo richiamò Jonathan.  
"Potrebbe fare una pazzia, devo fermarlo!"  
"Cosa, si rapa a zero ed entra negli hare krishna? Ci penserà Colin a lui."  
"Colin?" Shannon si lasciò cadere a sedere sul letto stupito.  
"Perché pensi che abbia fatto tutta questa pantomima?" sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Col se lo vuole fare e siccome quella verginella si faceva negare – neanche ce l'avesse d'oro..."  
Il batterista non gli fece finire la frase: in un attimo gli saltò addosso. "Ti amo, stronzo di un irlandese" mormorò prima di far entrare in azione la lingua.


End file.
